beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kite Unabara
Kite Unabara (海原カイト Unabara Kaito) is one of the main protagonists of Beyblade: Shogun Steel. He is a self-proclaimed Beyblade researcher and Eight's older brother. His Beyblade is Guardian Leviathan 160SB. Appearance Kite appears as a tall, slightly muscular, and olive-skinned individual with spiky brown hair, thin eyebrows, and deep blue eyes behind glasses. Kite wears a green-collared shirt with a red necktie under a large white lab coat with blue lines and large collar, has the sleeves rolled up, and yellow lines. He wears tight navy-blue pants with yellow lines, and dress shoes with yellow lines. Personality Normally, Kite is a fierce, cocky, and very intelligent person who does extensive research on the Beyblades owned by his opponents. As of which, he creates a kind of strategy to take advantage of the opposing Bey's weaknesses. Despite this, this causes him to believe he will become the winner without any doubts; yet Kite is not correct all the time. When this occurs, Kite undergoes a sudden mental breakdown where he loses control of himself and begins to handle the Beybattle more seriously. When this snaps into place, he takes his Bey from a Defensive-position to an offensive one, rapidly delivering constant blows. When the battle ends though, he reverts to his normal self and keeps calm. Although cockiness and breakdowns hinder him, it does not mean Kite cannot have fun. At Midsummer Beach, he went swimming with the gang as they enjoyed their Summer day off. He also seems to have quite a taste for cuisine, stealing Zyro's intended lobster and viciously eating it, much to Zyro's shock. Plot Beyblade: Shogun Steel Eight's Avenger: Kite Kite is first seen at the end of episode 6 with his younger brother Eight . Eight tells him that Zyro defeated him and Kite then pulls up Samurai Ifrit on his machine. He is interested and decides to challenge Zyro. He sends Eight to tell Zyro to come to the stadium. When Zyro arrives (with Maru, Shinobu , and Benkei), Kite introduces his bey, Guardian Leviathan 160SB and challenges Zyro. He accepts and they launch their beys into the stadium. Guardian Revizer goes to the middle of the stadium (also known as the defensive position) and Ifraid attacks him rapidly. But Revizer blocks every attack. Each time Ifrrit attacks Kite says how much the spin has decreased. Then Zyro has an idea and sends Ifrrit up the walls of the stadium, into the air. Ifritlands on Leviathan, pushing it out of the defensive position. Kite looks shocked and says that Ifrit's spin speed was less than 30% and that a bey with that current power could not break the defensive position. Zyro says that his calculations were based on out dated information and he becomes stronger each day. Kite tries to get to the middle of the stadium, but Zyro blocks him every time. Kite seems to break down and throws off his glasses. Kite then starts attacking rapidly. Eight looks worried and says he is getting reckless, that nothing can stop him from now on. Kite's attacks cause the stadium to rock and Zyro sees his chance. Ifrit goes around the stadium and lights on fire. Zyro calls out a special move, Burning Upper and knocks Leviathan out of the stadium. Eight grabs Leviathan and tells Zyro that his brother just got reckless. Kite awakes from his reckless state after Eight spoke. Zyro told Kite that he was as strong as everyone says. Kite unsatisfied, challenged Zyro to a battle again. Kite then told Eight that it was time for the Synchrom and Eight tossed Kite Guardian Revizer and Orojya chrome wheel. Kite turns his back on Zyro and then turns around with a new bey Orochi Leviathan - Guardian Leviathan with Orochi's chrome wheel instead of Leviathanr's)crystal wheel. Kite and Zyro launch their beys again. This time Kite calls out a special move Spiral Crush, causing a whirlpool of water with Orochi Leviathan in the middle causing Ifrit to come toward Leviathan Until it is there and Orochi Leviathan hits Ifrit out of the stadiu, winning the match for the Unabara brothers. Joining Zyro & the Gang Zyro and Shinobu use Synchrom and challenge the Unabara brothers to a battle. Samurai Ifrit was too much for the brothers and Zyro wins. Kite and Eight then join the gang in training. Kite and Eight are seen with others training in the next episode. They each are holding buckets of water with arms spread out. They hold up for a few hours until Eight gives up and Kite falls on his face. Then they join the others on a vacation to the beach. Then a kraken scares the girls and Kite devises a plan to capture it. Kites plan succeeds and they find out that it is just teenager named Gen. Gen says that he loves beaches, but people litter on it so he scares people away to stop this. But due to his habit of speaking his thought aloud, he reveals that he really does it because he enjoys to scare people. Gen reveals his bey Pirate Kraken A230JSB and Kite challenges him. Kraken's spin track is too high to reach, so the battle is going to end in a sleep out. Everyone is bored so everyone but Zyro and Shinobu have some fun on the beach. Then the tide comes in and fills the stadium. Kite and Gen are forced to recall their beys until the water leaves. Eight challenges Gen, but Zyro would not allow it. Knowing that Orochi and Killerken are both stamina types. So that if they battle, there will be another sleep out battle and it could last till sunset. Zyro was so bored with the last battle, that he challenges Gen. Zyro and Gen then launch their beys into the stadium. Zyro has more trouble than Kite since Ifrit is shorter than Leviathan. But Gens mouth defeats him, he speaks his thoughts and tell Zyro about his only weakness: an attack from above. Zyro uses Shooting Star Blast and wins the match. New Rivals Eight and Kite are in the middle of a Beybattle, when Sakyo ambushes them, and defeats them. Later, Kite is researching on left spinning beys due to his loss to Sakyo and becomes enraged that he can not find the correct data. He even knocks his brother down when Eight offers him sandwiches and water. Later, a new blader named Yoshio Iwayama, appears and starts to battle amateur bladers, destroying their beys. He demands to Kite to prove that his Bandid Goriem is the strongest defense type. Eight impersonates Kite and challenges Yoshio. Yoshio realizes that he is not Kite and Eight is utterly defeated. Kite hears about this and challenges Yoshio to avenge his brother and prove that Leviathan has the best defense. He studies Goriem's data from its battle with Orochi. In a fierce battle, Kites plan is to dodge Goriem's attacks and then attack until Goriem's stamina is gone. But Goriems stamina does not go down at all, Kite is shocked to hear this since according to the data, Goriem should have lost most of its stamina. Kite realizes that Yoshio was battling with very little of its' power, making Kite's data that he acquired useless. Kite loses control again as he did against Zyro and e starts to push Goriem closer and closer to the pit in the Zero-G stadium. However, Leviathan's crystal wheel cracks due to the damage that it took. Goriem takes advantage of this and hits to Leviathan one final time to win the battle. Kite's Leviathan is repaired and he starts to train by using Leviathan to hit barrels out of the way. Eight offers his brother sandwiches again, but this time Kite accepts and eats a sandwich. Kite tells his brother that the best way to defeat Yoshio is with Synchrom. Orochi Leviathan Roars Again Kite and Eight are going for a walk when they see Takanosuke defeat Gen. Kite studies Gryph with his portable computer and decides to use Takanosuke as a test for Orochi Leviathan. Eight and Kite challenge Takanosuke to a battle and he accepts. But Kite says that he does not battle on the go and only battles in an official stadium. Takanosuke follows the brothers to a new bey stadium. He is very happy to see that they will be battling in a Zero-G stadium. Kite and Eight reveal their identities as the strong Unabara brothers and shows him their beys. Takanosuke is even more excited to learn this, but has a hard time choosing which bey to battle. Then Kite says that he will battle both beys. Takanosuke thinks that Kite was talking about a three way battle. Then Kite combines the beys to recreate Orochi Leviathan. Takanosuke is a little hesitant to see that Leviathan's defense and Orochi's stamina will be combined, but does not back down. The battle starts and Orochi Leviathan dominates the whole battle. Sakyo watches the whole thing unfold, curious of Synchrome. Kite then uses Spiral Crush to win the match. While Kite was absent, Zyro defeats Yoshio and a the blader named Kira challenged Zyro's crew to a Synchrom battle. Kite is enraged to hear that Zyro defeated Yoshio and challenges Zyro to a Synchrom battle to decide who will battle against Kira. They engage in a fierce battle, but when Orochi Leviathan's special move doesn't defeat Salamander Ifrit once again, loses control. The result is Zyro wins, but he loses the match with Kira. Neo Battle Bladers After Tsubasa announces Neo Battle Bladers thanks to the DNA organization, he and Eight enter the tournament without using Synchrom as the rules had forbid them. During the tournament, they are seen taking down their opponents, but are unaware that Yoshio and Kira are also in the competition. When he and Eight sees their old rival/enemy Yoshio Iwayama again with Kira, Kite decides to battle him in a rematch. But he instead faces an ambush from Akuya's gang members and then battles them instead, ruining his revenge with Yoshio. During the battle, he easily defeats them all, making his place in the Final Eight. In the finals of Neo Battle Bladers, he is chosen to battle Kira Hayama for the first time with Synchrom. Using Orochi Leviathan, he uses all of his superior and fierce strength to take down his opponent, but is defeated by Goreim and Begirados' special move, Gaia Hammer, having his bey flung out and eliminating Kite from the tournament. After the events of the Neo Battle Bladers finale, he and Eight remain friends with Zyro as they prepare for the next World Championships. Beyblades *'Guardian Leviathan 160SB': Kite's primary Zero-G Defense-type Beyblade. When he battles with it, he uses Revizer's power to defeat his opponents. *'Orochi' Leviathan 160SB: A Synchrom custom created with his brother, Eight, for use in their Synchrom Battle against Zyro and Shinobu. Special Moves *Final Splash: Kite's first Special Move in the anime. It has not yet been used in any episodes so far. *Sea Beast Crush: Kite's second special move *Avenger Typhoon: Not much known yet Synchrom Special Moves *'Spiral Crush': Kite and Eight's Special Move when synchromed with Eight's Pirates Orojya. It was used in episode 8 to defeat Zyro Kurogane and his Samurai Ifrit. Gear Kite holds a black Zero-G Launcher Grip with a blue Zero-G Light Launcher and a turquoise ripcord. Beybattles Anime Beyblade Tournaments *Neo Battle Bladers (Top 8) Manga Relationships Eight Unabara Unlike most siblings who are not very fond of each other, Kite maintains a brotherly love and compassion for Eight. Caring much deeply for him, Kite does not take nicely to strangers who could potentially harm or defeat Eight in a Beybattle, with Eight usually coming to his brother for help. As a result, Kite comes onto the scene and demands a battle to avenge Eight. Sometimes though, Kite becomes too caught up in this research and fails to respond and talk with his brother. Even at one point smacking the food in Eight's hands which he offered to Kite. Yet even with this, Kite and Eight manage to leave the past be and remain what they always were: brothers. Zyro Kurogane When Kite first met Zyro, he considered him a worthwhile opponent that could easily be defeated. He then thought otherwise when Zyro was powerful enough to defeat him. However upon a Synchrom battle of him and Eight facing Zyro and Shinobu, Kite lost once again. Observing the strength Zyro was holding and how Zyro was nice enough to offer Kite and Eight to join Zyro and Co. Kite gladly accepted and soon enough, they disbanded their rivalry and sought out friendship. Gallery Trivia *Unabara is Japanese for "the Sea". *Kite and Eight Unabara are the first Beyblade protagonists to be relatives. *Like Maru, Kite also owns a computer to scan Blader's Beyblades. *His Bey, Guardian Leviathan, may be a reference to the fact that he is an older brother, thus a "guardian" to Eight. The Leviathan was also the "guardian" of the sea. *If his calculations are a success in battle, Kite will always state "Perfect." *Kite is similar to Kyoya since they both act ferociously when battling their opponents. *Kite's attitude is also similar to Julian Konzern, as they are both cocky when in battle and acts ultimately surprised when losing a battle. *Despite being a Blader who battles fiercely like Kyoya, Kite and his brother are the only protagonists to not have any Special Moves that have been used in the anime. This may be because the series ended. *He is very similar to Kite Tenjo from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. **Both share the name Kite, which both are written in katakana letter. **Kite Unabara resembles Kite Tenjo when Kite Tenjo is in Photon Mode. **Both try to protect their younger sibling at all costs (Eight Unabara and Hart Tenjo) . **Both wear a similar style of clothing such as collared shirts **Both share a similar pose in their official artworks *Both Kite and Eight have mathematics-related names, Eight being a number- commonly associated with luck, as well- and Kite is a type of quadrilateral, probably some sort of pun on the fact that he's a Beyblade researcher. *He also similar to Sona Sitri from High School DXD, because both are associated with water, wears glasses. Furthermore, Sona's older sister, Serafall Leviathan, is based from Leviathan, a sea serpent that Kite's Beyblade based of. Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:Main Characters